El Origen
by MochiRochu
Summary: ¿Quien soy yo? ¿Porque estoy aquí? ¿Cual es mi misión en esta vida? Es lo que en estos momentos se pregunta Ludwig Beilschmidt, y estas se van intensificando conforme pasa es tiempo, ¿Podrá vivir con la angustia de no saber la respuesta? UA Leve Gerita


Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni hetalia me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Himaruya.

**~EL ORIGEN~**

Todo es de un color intensamente oscuro, que se torna a un rojo carmesí. Parece un túnel de sueños sin fin. Es como una clase de infierno, ya que se escuchan gritos, golpes, incluso bombas…. Y puedo escuchar el llanto de una niña…frágil, como el vidrio más delicado.

De pronto, hay una luz brillante y tenue… se acercaba a mí, intente caminar pero mi cuerpo no responde. La luz me atrapo si siquiera saberlo.

Estaba en un lugar que parecía no tener fin, algo así como mi subconsciente. Una voz se escucha en el lugar

"_**Estarás bien"**_

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté asustado, no podía ver a quien producía esa voz

"_**¿Ahora?... no soy nadie "**_

-Entonces… ¿Quién eras?- pregunté formulando su respuesta

"_**Dejemos las preguntas para después ¿Quieres?"**_

No respondí

"_**Bien, sé que debes estar asustado, pero esto que hago es ayudarte. Escucha con atención…"**_

Al decir eso el lugar que era completamente blanco y sin salida parecía tener límites y se llenaba de mil y un imágenes

"_**Estos serán ahora tus recuerdos"**_

Pero… no entiendo…

"_**Mira atentamente todo a tu alrededor"**_

Observo las paredes de aquel lugar, había muchas cosas una mansión, un paisaje hermoso, un hombre con lentes, una mujer con una rosa en su cabello…

"_**tú serás el portador de estos recuerdos, especialmente de ella…"**_

Al momento en que dijo eso, una imagen quedo paralizada ante sus ojos, en todas las paredes de la habitación.

Era una niña

Una hermosa niña que sostenía una flor entre sus delicadas manos y que llevaba puesto un vestido verde, el cual resaltaba su hermosura, lo único mal que había en esa imagen… su rostro. Estaba cubierto en lágrimas.

"_**Ahora podrá-"**_

-¿Quién es ella y que le has hecho?- dije demandantemente, no me gusta ver llorar a las personas, mucho menos a una niña tan linda como ella

"_**Tranquilo, ella estará bien… cuando tu regreses"**_

-¿Cómo que cuando yo regrese?, yo nunca he estado ahí- dije ya que sus palabras me confundían cada vez mas

"_**Deja que te lo explique con claridad… Tu eres como una reencarnación, una pieza en este tablero de Ajedrez llamado **__**vida**__**"**_

En el momento en que el paro una luz oscura se mostró ante mi

"_**Esa tal **__**vida **__**alguna vez desapercibida terminó conmigo… ahora será tuya"**_

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- y antes de que terminara de formular mi pregunta su voz me interrumpió respondiéndome

"_**Porque así lo decidió el destino"**_

-Pero… ¿De qué se trata todo esto?-

"_**Tu forjaras el camino de la vida que yo ya empecé. Para esto te daré mis recuerdos convertidos, ahora, en tu pasado…Para eso, tendrás que mirarlos de manera rápida, ya que hay poco tiempo"**_

-Bien, pero yo conservare el recuerdo de esto, de lo que significara mi vida, de ser una reencarnación- dije tratando de encontrar el cuerpo de esa voz

"…_**Bien, pero a partir de aquí seguirás sin ayuda ni instrucciones, seguirás solo"**_

-Entonces… déjame verte- dije sonando tranquilo, pero en el fondo desesperado

"_**Pero primero…"**_

Al sonar el eco de sus palabras se mostraron mil y un recuerdos sobre mis ojos comenzaron a correr de tal manera que cada vez me enteraba más de lo que debía hacer ya en la tierra.

De pronto, sin razón aparente, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un suave sollozo se pudo notar en mi rostro. Este sería mi pasado… y tendría que mantenerlo todo en secreto

Cerré levemente mis ojos al volver a ver el rostro de la niña llorando…

"_**Ahora…"**_

Voltee al oír su voz detrás de mí.

Era casi igual que yo, un poco más bajo y su ropa estaba manchada de un rojo carmesí

"_**Ve y diles a todos que estas vivo… pero nunca olvides amar"**_

Caí dentro de un pozo y de manera repentina llegué a una colina… Era hermosamente silenciosa, pacifica.

Detrás de mí se escuchaban suaves y lentos pasos. Voltee y vi el rostro de alguien que se me hacía familiar

-Después de todo si regresaste- dijo cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo

-…¿Quién eres?- pregunté absurdamente

-Soy Gilbert… y tú eres mi hermano, Ludwig-dijo resolviendo algunas dudas

Yo solo me limité a quedarme callado

-También puedes llamarme "El Grandioso Hermano Mayor Prusia"-Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡No voy a llamarte así!- dije ya que al parecer hablaba enserio

-Bien- dijo riendo bajo- vamos a casa- dijo extendiendo su mano

Tome su mano y nos fuimos de ese lugar

-No sé tú, pero yo te voy a decir West- dijo decidido

-¿No está mal que te llame Gilbert?- pregunte mirándole a la cara

-Claro que no, West. Aunque estaría mejor que me llamaras "El Grandioso Hermano Mayor Prusia"-dijo sonriendo

-¡QUE NO!- grite mientras él se carcajeaba

Un silencio incomodo nos atrapo después de esto

-Me alegra tenerte de vuelta- Dijo hincándose frente a mí y abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas

De pronto, él comenzó a sollozar… Ahora lo entiendo toda, la ausencia de ese tipo había sido devastadora para su familia.

…

Miles de cosas pasaron. Conocí personas y empecé a hacer una nueva vida. Todos me decían que me parecía mucho al hombre de la voz que escuche antes de "nacer"

Pero no todo sería color de rosa

Llego el momento de mi hermano, y antes de que muriera me hizo prometerle muchas cosas

-West… prométeme que le darás una patada en el trasero a ese señorito por mí - dijo jadeando pero sonriente-También…-sujeto mi mano- Quiero que aprendas a ser feliz… que ames a alguien y que dejes ese pasado atrás… tendré tu secreto bien guardado allá arriba- dijo antes de ser interrumpido por mi

-¡No digas eso, hermano! – dije sollozando

-Ludwig… ambos sabemos que ya llego mi hora… no olvides lo que te encargue- después golpeo mi hombro- ¿Entonces?

Por mi cabeza no pasaban más que recuerdos y lágrimas

-Esta bien,** "****Grandioso Hermano Mayor Prusia"****- **dije sin mas

-jajajajajajaja asi que por fin admitiste que soy el más grandioso hermano mayor, ¿eh?-

Yo solo reí un poco

-Bien… estas apunto de escuchar mis últimas palabras- dijo poniéndose realmente serio- Así que… pon atención

Deje de sollozar para estarme atento

-¿Recuerdas cuando me contabas de la persona que alguna vez visteen ese lugar?-dijo jadeante

Me limité a asentir

-Esa persona existe… y aun te sigue esperando- dijo con una sonrisa grande en el rostro

-¿Cómo…?- dije con los ojos como plato

-Solo tengo que decirte una cosa, hermanito- dijo riéndose bajo, ya que no podía hacer esfuerzos – No sé quién rayos haya sido ese tipo que te dijo que esa persona era mujer, pero debió haber sido muy estúpido- me sonrojé mucho ya que **yo** era ese estúpido y mi hermano solo carcajeo un rato

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros y cuando voltee a verlo a los ojos…estaba cerrándolos

-¡NO! ¡No mueras, Gil!- grite sin mantener la postura

-Hermano… si buscas a "esa persona"… me… me harías muy feliz- y entonces llego el momento de decir adiós

-Adiós, hermano- dije entre un lago de lagrimas

-Adiós, West. Y quiero que cuides bien de los perros… Pero sobre todo…- empezó a toser mucho y me exalté-Quiero que ames y antes de todo que le digas a esa persona, no quiero que termines como yo…Sin haberle dicho nada- comenzó a toser cada vez con más frecuencia, hasta que finalmente ya cansado… cayó sobre su cama- Te extrañare hermano- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse

Ya no servía de nada llorar. El ya no estaba.

-Lo haré, hermano… te lo prometo- dije sujetando sus frías manos

…

Ya han pasado unos años de la muerte de Gilbert y cada mes vengo a dejarle flores. A veces Gilbird me acompaña, pero siempre se pone a llorar

-¿Cómo has estado, hermano?- dije inútilmente frente a su tumba- He estado alimentado bien a nuestros cachorros y, aunque no lo creas, también le di una patada a Roderich. Supongo que no se enojó ya que extraña que pases por su casa como si fuera tuya

Una pequeña lágrima salió de mis ojos

-Te extrañamos en casa, hermano- dije melancólico

Pase un momento en silencio y me levante

De pronto, al voltear me encontré con un chico asustado… pero su rostro no solo reflejaba miedo hacia mi persona, reflejaba melancolía

El chico salió corriendo. Su rostro no solo se me hacía parecido, sino que podría jurar que era el rostro de aquella niña.

Da igual, tal vez solo fue una extraña ilusión.

Salí se ahí lo más rápido que pude, tenía que llegar cuanto antes a mi trabajo

…

Han pasado ya muchas cosas en mi vida como para considerársele así, me encontré con muchas personas que decían conocerme más, sin embargo, no lograba recordarlas

Aun así considero que no valdría la pena reconocerlas, la mayoría de ella ya ha madurado y cambiado al paso de los años

De entre esas personas encontré una excepción

Se llama Feliciano Vargas y es italiano, una persona muy infantil a la cual, al parecer, le gusta ser tratado con cariño por todo mundo

Su hermano, Lovino, es insoportable, todo el santo día cambia de emociones repentinamente, la mayoría del tiempo está mal humorado y trata muy mal a las personas. No se cómo Feliciano y Antonio, el novio de Lovino, pueden soportarlo

En fin, creo que el mi hace recordar muchas cosas… sentimientos que en mi vida pensé tener, muy dentro de mí mismo, sin embargo el no deja de ser lo que es, nada más que un amigo

…

Jamás pensé ser digno de tal virtud, en estos momentos estoy junto a quien alguna vez fue un completo extraño junto a mí ahora es el amor de mi vida, la persona con la cual deseo estar hasta la muerte

Acarició su castaño cabello y aquel gallito que lo caracteriza a él, tratando de no despertarlo de su profundo sueño, él se acurruca buscando calidez en mi cuerpo mientras yo abrazo su delicada figura

Finalmente he entendido el porqué de esta vida y de las palabras e mi hermano, ahora realmente siento lo que es estar vivo

Aun me queda tiempo para disfrutar con la persona a la que amo y tal vez personas para conocer, pero al fin sabré que podré vivir esta vida de una manera más tranquila al saber de dónde he venido

FIN

Emm… pues no tengo mucho que decir, solo aclarar que este one-shot es alternativo y que esta idea me vino de un sueño raro que tuve y que es lo que yo pienso que pasa con Doitsu (obviamente no, pero asi lo dijo mi sueño asi que ni modo)

Bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews de que debería mejorar por favor


End file.
